Post-Splice Humans
Overview Post-Splice Humans are the race of people that Pre-Splice Humanity forcibly evolved into following the catastrophic event known as the Skin Plague. The majority of the cast of Partners are PSH. Appearance Like their ancestors, post-splice humans are bipedal. Most base structural features are the same as in pre-splice humans, with the notable difference that they also share many features with animals. Ears, fur, tails, horns- all of these can be found on various members of the species, determined by their 'sub-type.' The sexes remain different in appearance from each other, though it is notable that men have changed to have smaller chests and wider hips than previously, their features softer and less severe than those of their ancestors. Sub-Types Sub-types are a term to describe the way different post-splice humans look from each other; this is not unsimilar to 'races' as used in the pre-splice vernacular. A PSH that looks like a red panda versus one modeled after a german shepherd are the same species but considered different sub-types. There is no great distinction between avian, oceanic, mammalian or reptilian sub-types, nor does any great social strife exist between them currently. Post-splice humans do not share any kinship with the animals they resemble, as they firmly consider themselves humans. This is not to say, however, that they do not enjoy calling each other by these animal labels and affixing certain stereotypical animal aspects to themselves and each other, however facetiously. They also physically benefit (or rarely, suffer) from aspects of the animals they share DNA with, though they are not quite the same. Natalie, for example, has advanced hearing and olfactory senses compared to pre-splice people, but a proper wolf possesses better incarnations of these senses and instincts than she does. Also, PSH do not possess an instinctive fear of predators that hunted the animals they resemble, nor of animals pre-splice people abhorred- very good news for people like Jessalynn. Physiology Not being limited to what natural evolution could produce, the average PSH has many advantages over the species previous. Increased strength, intelligence and endurance are but a few of the very basic differences. They can endure more serious injury, heal faster, and regenerate tissue their ancestors could not, such as bone and nerves, giving them the ability to regrow limbs and recover from injuries that previously could not be. Traditional diseases have a harder run in the post-splice immune system, being subject to a more complicated series of mechanisms designed to identify and destroy outside threats. Some pernicious diseases exist modernly, but they're largely considered to be a nuisance rather than dangerous. Sexual dimorphism is decreased and largely for show; men and women both share the same floors and ceilings for physical feats, and the same capacity for mental tasks. What's more, the potential to switch sexes is much more easily achieved, the simple manipulation of a gland starting gradual shifting of physical sex taking 1-2 months. Reproduction is still achieved with a male fertilizing a female, but several key differences exist. Multiple sexual partners (most often packmates) have a window of opportunity to add their genetic material to the metaphorical mix, creating a child who is more likely to share aspects with them as well as the original two parents. Babies are born at a later stage of development, therefore gestation takes slightly longer than previously. As well, there are extra structures that protect the child from accidental injury or harm, which combined with the gestational requirement means that pregnancies will be physically larger than typical of pre-splice humans. Pregnancy has many effects on the mother, making her physically stronger for the duration of it as well as having a much greater appetite. Barring severe complications, Childbirth is not painful for PSH and thanks to natural mechanisms within the mother, is more often described as exciting and pleasant, if still physically exhausting. Aging functions much as before, what with parts of the body gradually breaking down. However, the average modern PSH lifespan is 100 years of age (140 at the highest end and 80 at the lowest), with the symptoms and visual signs of aging taking a slower tack after puberty. One remains as a pre-splice human comparitively would in their 20s well into their 30s, as 30 into their 50s, as 40 into their 70s and so on. Sociology Post-splice social groups are similar to previous incarnations. Friendship and courting function as have before. Long-term relationships frequently lead to having children and raising them. Parental units and their children are considered family. Families are had and friends are made, with nearly all the traditional social trappings therein. However, there is a third grouping which exists somewhere between the two: packs. Packs are groups of very close friends who share a stronger bond than friends but less intimate of one than lovers. More often than not, the pack of a child's parents will serve as surrounding family moreso than the actual tertiary family will. Children generally start forming them in a more serious fashion around puberty, and by the end of puberty, more often than not have solidified core members. No two packs are alike, however, and they can grow or shrink as social situations call for. Sexuality Post-splice humans are exclusively bisexual. This is not to say that there are not sliding scales of just how sexually active individuals are, nor is this to say that some features aren't favored over others, but that any sexual preferences are based on criteria outside of categorical sex. Normative gender roles do not exist within PSH society, which therefore follows that aggressive and submissive sexual behavior has no precedent outside of fetishistic fantasy- often confused fantasy at that, stemming from study of pre-splice culture. The words 'feminine,' 'masculine,' 'girly' or 'manly' have no meaning to the PSH, who instead uses other physical and behavioral terms to describe themselves and others. This has the effect of creating a great deal of variety within the sphere of relations. 'Partners'- a term meaning 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend'- have sex with a romantic tilt to it, whereas packmates tend to have a much more friendly, though still socially bonding version. A preponderance of sexual partners who are not strangers ensures a healthy mind and body as well as strengthening the pack's bonds, and supporting any partners within it. As well, the longer one remains in the same pack, the more physically and emotionally attractive they find- and are to- the other members. Your average PSH can climax an average of 3-5 times during a single session of intercourse, and once more, no appreciable differences in stamina nor build-up exist between the sexes. In fact, it is not unusual that after enough experiences together, two sexual partners will be able to climax quite closely to one another's, if not simultaneously. It is difficult for any PSH to have sex based purely on physical attraction, usually requiring at least some passing emotional bond from the other. This is likely the result of the pack mechanism. Category:Groups